Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon Season 2
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Based off of Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's Epic Rap Battles of History, Pokemon are having Rap Battles with each other. Crossovers, OC's, humans, and especially Pokemon. Vote for the winner and vote for who's next. Check out Season 1 too in Matthais Unidostres account.
1. KJMusical vs Matthais Unidostres

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 1: KJMusical vs Matthais Unidostres**

**(Based off of Video Game Rap Battles vs Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-pic Raaaaaaaaaaaaaap Battllllllllllles of Pokemoooooooooooon. . . .**_

_**KJMUSICAL!**_

_**VS!**_

_**MATTHAIS UNIDOSTRES!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**KJMusical:**

Boom! Like an atomic bomb, I blow you away once this rap battle's begun!

Listen to me spit, you're gonna end up with a sore neck and your head spun!

I helped your little rap battles blow up, now time for a betrayal!

Your ERB series came first. Well, I'm about to make it derail!

Yours copy ERBs, mine are both original AND a treat!

You wanna kill fandom rumors? I'll kill YOU on this beat!

My lyrics are flexible like they've been doing aerobics!

I tolerate Christianity, but I DON'T tolerate homophobic!

**Matthais Unidostres:**

Who knew such nonsense could come through a Brit's rotten teeth.

You have like 20 profile pages memes! Good grief!

Yes, I parody ERBs, but I stick with Pokemon,

By the way, remember when Lucario took down Renamon?

Prepare yourself Jack! Go Heatran, attack! ("Magma Storm!")

My OC Adeyemi's Bey will snap your back! ("Go Leoness!")

The one with a brain is going to win this fight,

The one who doesn't ship Spike the Dragon with Twilight!

**KJMusical:**

So ya wanna talk crap about my favorite shippings?

Sonic X Amy is as original as old toenail clippings!

Spike & Twilight aren't blood related, so don't give me an incest talk!

Once I murder you on this beat, your OC's will outline you with chalk.

You stick with Pokemon, I always take my battles up a notch!

And don't tell me what MLP episodes I should and shouldn't watch!

KJMusical's the victor! Let all my fans and followers scream and shout it.

Plus,I'm writing a Button Mash X Rumble story. What you gonna do about it?

**Matthais Unidostres:**

"The Adorable Video Game Colt's here to say EWWW! That's gross!

Deinie Ink Kai*! Me and Sweetie Belle are close!"

Nice job there Button, this guy should watch 'Don't Mine At Night'

He copied part of Wesker vs Doom for Scorpion vs Twilight!

KJ, you may have fans and followers, but I have lots of friends!

Justinian, Brickboy, AuraWielder; they'll all bring your end!

So here's Keldeo the Critic: "I'LL SECRET SWORD YA IN HALF!"

Now prepare to feel the burn of a Critic-ian's wrath!

**KJMusical:**

Come on! You're about as laughable as Tommy Wiseau in The Room!

I'll throw in the emo corner with Shadow The Hedgehog & Creepybloom!

Isn't Jesus Christ the SON of God? OMG, there's so many queries!

If I knew earlier you hated gays, I'd NEVER be part of your series!

I have no friends? I'm seriously afraid you're incorrect.

On my side, I have writer of chaos, Villain84 & SonicMX!

Who won this rap battle? That sure ISN'T a mystery!

Everybody say it with me: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

**Matthais Unidostres:**

I NEVER said I hated gays! I just can't relate to them!

And if cannon says "Sweetiemash" then why you separate 'em?

And this rap is not the time to discuss religious teachings,

Besides, it'd take too long to explain the Holy Trinity.

You got a friend named "Villain"? Wow, that's just sad.

Well I got THREE rap series, heh, now are you mad?

You're NOT Nice Peter, and you're NOT Epic Lloyd!

You're just a microphone hugging whiner that I just destroyed!

**SonicMX:**

Argh, Please stop speaking those horrible rhymes

Just from hearing you two, I can tell your way past your primes.

KJ, we may be friends, but I say I rap better than your prattle.

In fact, don't forget who won our first rap battle.

Matt, your poke raps winning? That would be the day!

You sound like you were hit with a confusion ray!

My rhymes are more powerful than a witches hex.

So I can say honestly the winner here is SonicMX!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeepic Raaaaaaaaaap Baaaaaaaaaa-ttles oooooooof Pooooooooookemon-on-on-oooooooon!**

* * *

Hi! Matthais Unidostres here. And this is the start of Season Two of Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon.

I wanna thank KJMusical and SonicMX for making this possible, and I want to give a big thanks to Virizion 2.6 for hosting this show. I know him and I will come up with great raps together and I'm sure his other original fanfics will get lots more attention.

Also, make sure to go check out Season One as well. This is Matthais Unidostres signing off.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here and here is an announcement for the fans of Matthais Unidostres.**

**I can't believe I'm mimicking this voice...BUT I'M AFRAID I GOT SOME BAD NEWS!**

**You see, you fans of Matthais Unidostres are probably wondering and I'm also wondering this too. I'm also a fan of Matthais Unidostres. You guys are asking yourselves this, "Why isn't Matthais Unidostres updating his fanfictions, especially Keldeo the Critic?"**

**Well I talked to him through PM's and he said that his account is having problems, preventing him from updating his fanfictions.**

**I felt very sad after hearing about it.**

**If you read episode 4 of Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga, I gave him 2 ideas for Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon.**

**So he read it, so he asked me to host Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon Season 2, or as I like to call it "Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon History." I wanted to help him and host the show, so I said yes.**

**Now we are working together to make Season 2 a success.**

**I got 1 shot to help Matthais Unidostres**

**2 night we have and epic rap battle between Matthais and KJM**

**Me and Matthais will have 3 times the fame and awesomeness with both of our accounts**

**We're gonna go for it, THIS MOMENT, WE OWN IT!**

**If you have any questions about me hosting Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon or Matthais Unidostres problems with his account, send your question via PM's.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 helping Matthais Unidostres host Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon History.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	2. CROSSOVER: Iris vs Hiccup

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 2: Hiccup Haddock vs Iris Dragonlight**

**(Based off of "L vs Light" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

**To "How To Train Your Dragon 2" with love from-**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon!**_

_**Iris Dragonlight!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Hiccup!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Hiccup:**

Oh, let _me _start of by _commenting _on your _crazy_ hair.

You abuse your dragons, Iris. Pokeballs just _aren't fair._

Full grown dragons always hate you, never listen to what you say.

You give piggy-back rides to a baby while Dragonite turns away.

You're also a huge coward, you tried to run from Drayden

While I hunt down Dragon Bludvist as your mock fights begin

You can stand on the sidelines and shout orders all you want

While I wield by Dragon Blade, Inferno; and back up my Taunts!

**Iris:**

Do I even need to say that you're such a little kid?

And _abuse my dragons? Seriously? _Think about what _you _did!

Pokeballs have Pokemon friendly worlds! You caught Toothless in a net.

And even worse, you crippled that dragon for life by ripping his tail off yet.

I can feel what dragons feel, and see what they've seen.

You threaten dragons with eels and pressure points, that's mean.

And you may have gotten taller in sequel and all

But while I throw lots of balls, you haven't dropped any at all!

**Hiccup:**

Oh no, you shouldn't irk someone with so much vikingness!

Toothless' Plasma Shot will scare you more than ice, Iris.

A Night fury's a Legendary. Name a type. He'll beat it.

Your rhymes are as a bad as regurgitated fish, but I'll still eat it!

**Iris:**

You're STILL just a little kid! Not even Georgia's bad as you.

And you and Toothless are just copies of Ash and Pikachu!

You ripped of BW122 and XY019,

_(Iris sends out Dragonite)_

The better Dragon Master takes the spoils, Toothless is mine!

_(Dragonite knocks out Toothless with Ice Beam, and Iris catches him in a Pokeball)_

**Hiccup:**

Wh... what? Wh... what have you done?!

Is this. _what,_ some kind of Loki magic? You couldn't have won!

Oh, _I_ should've known you'd want Toothless for more Legendary Spam

But I guess this a battle for fierce girls, not a man. . .

_(Astrid suddenly flies in on Stormfly and lands)_

**Astrid:**

Brace yourself, trapper. You're getting the Hatchet with no Honey.

The Riders of Berk defend our land, we don't just fight for money.

You're not a fighter. You've got no weapon. You're just _A Different Kind of Princess*_

I'm engaged to Berk's new Chief! You just like some guy named Ash.

**Iris:**

_(Iris changes into her Unova Champion outfit)_

Yeah, Ash the Chosen One! But this isn't about that kid!

I'M THE CHAMPION OF UNOVA! That's what I did!

You think that you could beat me with Spikes that aren't even Toxic?

You made Hiccup throw the Thawfest, and that _makes me sick!_

_(Axew pops out and hits Stormfly with Dragon Rage and knocks her out, and Iris catches her in a Pokeball)_

**Astrid:**

You know, I could just tell that you'd be a sore looser.

You, Georgia, and Burgundy are all frilly posers!

You call yourself a Champion, but you're just like Eret, Son of Eret.

An arrogant, ignorant, dragon trapper that we'll all soon forget.

**Iris:**

You think you're tough? Well hold on tight, you can't flee this fight!

You're all out of Dragons, I'll send you Blasting Off tonight!

No Pokemon Center or Nurse Joy will ever help you two.

I've got more than Dragons. Emolga and Excadrill, I Choose You!

_(Drago Bludvist suddenly lumbers in swinging his spear and roaring)_

**Drago:**

Colress and Malamar are _nothing _compared to me!

I am the dragon god! All your dragons belong to me!

I tamed an Alpha bigger than Kyurem without your _"technology"_

You'll be horrified when you see what my Bewilderbeast breathes

This, is _"The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons"_? What a shame

In the face of _me_, you are nothing. This is no longer a game.

You're all naive children, getting bloody fists in the face.

Now bow down to the king of the dragon and human race!

* * *

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**Guest chapter 27 . Mar 7, 2013**_

I got an idea. Since you used Toothless for a battle why not use Astrid against either May, Misty, Dawn, or Iris. You can decide who she goes up against but you don't have to do this. Just a suggestion. Great battles by the way

* * *

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of- DREAMWORKS!**_

oops. . .um, I meant-

_**POKEMON!**_

* * *

*_A Different Kind of Princess_ by Toadettegirl2012.


	3. Raven the Cursed Meloetta vs Dusknoir

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 3: Raven the Cursed Meloetta vs Dusknoir**

**(Based off of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe)**

_**Dark clouds moving away, revealing the full moon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon. . .**_

_**Cursed Meloetta Raven**_

_**VS!**_

_**Dusknoir**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Dusknoir:**

Now upon a night eternal, I rise from the black inferno, Of a world that's stuck in time ruled by a king all will soon know.

Heil Dialga! He's gone Primal! His one loyal servant for self preservation that sets up Jigsaw executions for Grovyle.

I don't have time for Mary Sue OC losers, Not even the Shining girls are as bad as this singing, dancing poser.

I came in just like Apordia! Took 'em down like Z-One, You know I'm having so much fun, But the future is now, and this battle is done.

**Raven:**

You wanna talk future, you one-eyed loser? Go back to the Haunted Zone and Pokepark for a top. There's a Ghost type with a mouth for a stomach In the dark house, now watch me beat this freak show.

Pouty little ghost with an crazy affliction I'm a scaraholic with a friendly addiction I'm making my enemies shivery and jittery, feel that chill on your spineless back of misery.

You better start praying, you're in deep dusk, Dusknoir I'm a mad Herdier, fangs Shining, Cujo.

Ash's Gible knocked you down till you can't Stand up. You're as soft as Georgia's Vanilluxe, the dragon friendly Ice type.

Racks on racks cause I pen fat stacks of frightening moves, have you seen my skills? I can even take a break from my frightening style. Crank out a Dark Pulse or a shadowy Mile.

Your first evolved form, Duskull? Barely blood-curdling, Second evolution form, Dusclops? Not even unnerving.

Battling Pickacu and friends with a Dark Pulse coming from you mouth stomach? Now that's frighting.

**Dusknoir:**

Raven, all these disses about my stomach are all stuff I've hear a million times.

Let's move on to more juicy rhymes Eat you and use your bones for wind chimes!

Even if you get possessed like a Paranormal Marked One you'll beg for the relief of death before I'm done!

If I took down Dialga I'm sure I'll no problem killing you a Doom Ma Geddon!

* * *

_Raven's eyes glowed red as she transformed into her Adagio Form as her 4 eyes stopped glowing. Her dress like skin ripped slightly apart, looking like a Gardevoir's dress._

* * *

**Raven:**

Speaking of Doom Ma Geddon, I have Armageddon Dropped out of the Reverse World but you can't drop a verse.

I could have scared Keldeo In 5 seconds I can make more friends, except you.

I'm so scary, this sickly one-eyed mouth stomach Ghost type won't be bothering me, I'm on a frightning streak And I'll blow you away with a Stone Edge in my great big list of death wishes.

See, I'm the Meloetta with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify humans and pokemon to the core.

(Flows her grayish blue hair) Bleeding eyes?

(Punches fist together) High Special Attack?

(Eyes started glowing red) Skills?

(Sways her butt) Real Friends? Primal Dialga will go to hell and you'll have Nothing Else!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**Virzion 2.6**_

Raven as Steven King vs Dusknoir as Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

**EPIC-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**. . . .RAP. . . .**

**. . .BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

Matthais Unidostres as Dusknoir

Virizion 2.6 as Raven the Cursed Meloetta.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**Now just to be clear, Raven the Cursed Meloetta and her lines belongs to me.**

**The Pokemon Rap Battles belong to Matthais Unidostres.**

**Pokemon itself belongs to Game freak.**

**If you have any ideas for a good rap battle, tell us in your review.**

**If you want to know more about Raven the Cursed Meloetta, read my story, Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga.**

**See other pokemon rap battles in Matthais Unidostres account call Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon. It's the first season.**

**Tell us who won and who's next.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	4. Super Smash Rap: Greninja vs Chariizard

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 4: Greninja vs Charizard**

**(Based off of Rick Grimes vs Walter White)**

_To Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS_

_With love from-_

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Greninja!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Charizard!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Greninja:**

_Konnichiwa_, Flying-Fire. The Newcomer is me.

I'll Super Smash Lucario, and you Dragon wannabe.

With a tongue that can put Lickitung to shame,

Mess you up so easy cause I have "Gremlin" in my name.

I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Frog whose weapon is the shuriken.

Extinguish your tail because you're just another chicken,

Hiding behind Squirtle and Ivysaur and Red too.

Haunted by the day that Damian abandoned you.

I've torn Team Flare apart, win by win.

I'll crush the Fighting Alloy Team, like cans of tin.

My ability is Torrent, my power goes up in a pinch.

But I think I'll just Extrasensory and make you flinch.

* * *

**Charizard:**

I don't know what you think I've done.

But if we were to brawl, I've already won.

Ask Red, you don't want to face off against me.

I'll use my Flamethrower and make a barbecue ninja frog.

(Cough), your sense of wisdom is working for my vision.

Always getting saved by some substitute booty.

I'm a pokemon king who can kick some brawling flames.

Flying around and destroying infamous graves.

Using my Dragon Tail to blow you away.

If you ever tried to run, you'll pay like how Tabuu paid.

Here a hot douse, let me watch you lose to Super Mario.

You look up to me like I'm Team Rocket blasting off cause you're a loser.

A failure to the whole entire Smash Bros universe.

I've seen Pikachu handle Bowser and Ganondorf better than you.

* * *

_Greninja whips out a spinning Water Shuriken as a large group Miii Gunners, Mii Brawlers, and Mii Swordfighters jump in and surround him. Greninja smoothly one-hit KO's them one at a time as he raps._

* * *

**Greninja:**

_JA!_ Go back and hide in your starter Pokeball.

While I set a new record in the Mii Multi-Man Brawl.

Solar Power won't help you, cause this Water's Dark.

I preferred you in Granite Zone in Pikachu's Park.

* * *

_Greninja sidesteps one last Mii Brawler and it rushes Charizard._

_Charizard uses his tail and smashes Greninja back._

_Charizard sees a Smash Ball as he uses his strong claws to smash it and break it apart, making all the power from the Smash Ball into Charizard._

_Charizard used the power of the Smash Ball into his body as he transformed into Mega Charizard X._

* * *

**Mega Charizard X:**

You're Night Slash doesn't scare me.

And you can attack me.

I'll be standing right here in my Mega X Evolution.

(Cough), I'll scare you faster like how Reshiram was attacking with her red eyes.

Everybody thought Mewtwo is coming back to brawl, but it was a frog instead.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECII…!**

* * *

_**The New Mr.D**_

Greninja vs Charzard in the style of Ric Grimes vs Walter White as a Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS rap battle.

* * *

**AUGH**

…**AHHH**

…**AUUUUGHHHH, AHH**

…**AUHHH**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

Matthais Unidostres as Greninja

Virizion 2.6 as Charizard

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**I'm just going to let every pokemon rap battle fans and Matthais Unidostes fans know that I'm going to write the rap battles for now.**

**Matthais Unidostres will have his vacation from fanfiction, since you saw his author's note from Keldeo the Critic Season 3 on Keldeo's review on my story, Pokemon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark duo of Death, and enjoy college at the fullest.**

**So I'll make the rap battles for now on until Matthais comes back from vacation.**

**Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this idea a success.**

**So give me your pokemon rap battle ideas and I'll think about writing them.**

**Also, read and review Pokemon Battle Revolution, EPRB, and my new and first rated M fanfiction, Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 telling you guys that I'll take over the pokemon rap battles until Matthais comes back from vacation.**

**Read and review Pokemon Battle Revolution and Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	5. Crossover: Three Musketeers vs Swords

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon - Season Two**

**Episode 5: The Three Musketeers vs The Swords of Justice**

**(Based off of Artists vs TMNT)**

_**A/N: Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. **__**Now, in the original video, TMNT's 1st and 2nd verse wasn't that long. **__**So I decided to make the Swords of Justice verses extended for a good combat. **__**Now sit back, get some popcorn and some soda and Enjoy…**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Athos,**_

_**D'Artagna,**_

_**Aramis,**_

_**Porthos.**_

_**VS!**_

_**Cobalion,**_

_**Keldeo,**_

_**Virizion,**_

_**And Terrakion!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Athos:**

En Garde, Monsieurs,

Let's get this battle on!

King Louis' Musketeers against these Pokémon!

With our swordsmanship style, to beat these rip-off deers for Poke-miles!

**Porthos:**

Oh!

**Athos:**

I take a horse, and make it into my noble steed.

If you want a proper fight, go drink some meed!

I love Milady, I'm a Musketeer of thos,

So let's go over to my comrade, Porthos!

**Porthos:**

Named after things that we can easily break,

We know when to have a good time, have wine or sake!

Look like deers,

Can't learn Aura Sphere,

Finish off these ponys quick like beer, clear?

**Aramis:**

Yo, I'm Aramis and I came to love!

Lucky and religious, I'm gentle as a dove!

I'm an Emcee Kyurem, I saved the queen,

But we go to our member, who hasn't been seen!

**D'Artagnan:**

Hey, D'Artagnan, and I'm the new one,

My sense of justice beats yours, three, two, one!

I'm a rap Arceus, after this, medical for all,

Because we're gonna Richelieu you all!

**Athos and Porthos:**

We kill foes!

**Aramis and D'Artagnan:**

Get orders from Captain Treville!

**The Musketeers:**

Beat you down harder than any Rebels!

You defeat Pokemon, but this time you need glasses,

**Porthos:**

When you get a French-

**The Musketeers:**

-kick to your Unovian asses!

* * *

**Cobalion:**

You French people are not worthy of an opponent.

Because we have the sense of justice on our sides

_(Justice)_

**Virizion:**

We protect people and pokemon around the world.

Saving lives, no matter how annoying or dishonest they are.

**Terrakion:**

We'll protect anyone, no matter how dangerous the danger is.

Cause we can risk our lives for the pokemon we love.

We're called the Swords of Justice for a reason.

_(Swords of Justice)_

**Keldeo:**

Guys, I think it's time to serve these French people what true justice really is.

Because these humans have to be taught a lesson.

**Cobalion:**

I don't think you want to mess with me and my sword.

Because I'm the leader of this Musketeer quartet.

Time to get some justice up in your brain.

**Keldeo:**

I can rap against the French, no matter how ridiculous they look.

I'm like you, D'Artagnan.

Except, I'm slightly taller than you.

**Terrakion:**

Hey there, I'm a cool, but tough guy.

Put a Stone Edge on my rock 'n' roll sign.

You don't stand a chance against us, even if we were human.

**Virizion:**

I agree with my rocky friend.

They don't have a strong sword to fight against ours.

Now tell me, who are you guys?

Cause I have no clue about what you guys do for justice.

* * *

**Aramis:**

Well, you monsters don't have common sense,

Part of King Louis's guard, we're taught to fight and fence!

**Athos:**

Who do you serve? Captain Treville wouldn't want you!

All of you are weak, like Meloetta or Mew!

**D'Artagnan:**

I taught Constance Bonacieux to fight,

You four wouldn't know love at first sight!

**Porthos:**

The Musketeers fight for peace and Justice in France

A beautiful era where fighting was acceptable, like dance!

**Athos:**

Because you see, no rip off are gonna us!

We're the original four, you're not part of the 151, I suss!

We took down dangerous people with no powers,

You four can't defeat a Ice Dragon even you thought you could!

**Porthos:**

You wouldn't know Justice if it pissed in yours woods!

We're strong, passionate, justifiable and smart.

Our swords are strong, slice through you like Jam Tarts!

The foes we face soon tremble like little mice!

**Aramis:**

You're all so weak, three of you can't break out of ice!

All of you deers must be demonic!

With your glowing swords, we'll kill you faster than Sonic!

**D'Artagnan:**

Hey, Keldeo, you may be young like me,

And you lost your father, just like me!

But have a horn or what ever that is on your head,

against my real swords, I'll win, just see!

**Porthos:**

We got the Justice!

**Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan:**

And the skills!

**Aramis:**

Want to learn? Take a seat!

**D'Artagnan:**

We're like Voltorb Flip,

**The Musketeers:**

Because we can't be beat!

* * *

**Cobalion:**

Yeah sure, dislike us why don't you?

We could do the same if we have the time.

You're nothing compared to us.

Because you can cry to King Louis when you get hurt.

* * *

_Keldeo transformed into his Resolute Form._

* * *

**Keldeo:**

Don't talk about Meloetta like that.

She's not weak when you actually get to know her like what?

You really don't know me.

How would you feel if you lost a loved one?

All I seen from you is slashing and beating up the Kings guards.

**Terrakion:**

We're not monsters.

I'll blow you 4 away like launchers.

When I use Sacred Sword, I'll break your daggers and swords.

You'll beg for mercy when you face me like dorks.

**Virizion:**

We're not demons, not even our swords.

We hate Satan more than anybody else.

If we faced demons, we'll win like you guys, only faster.

If you beat us, you'll feel nothing.

**The Swords of Justice:**

We're the Swords of Justice.

Sacred Swording France.

Destroying our enemies for justice.

Saving people and pokemon from evil and villains.

**Cobalion:**

Let's get out of here so that we can serve justice to our comrades.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_The Three Musketeers (plus D'Artagnan) vs the Swords of Justice in the style of Artists vs TMNT._

* * *

…_**epic rap battles…**_

…_**epic rap battles…**_

…_**rap battles…**_

…_**of Pokemon**_

* * *

**Credits**

DragonNiro as The Three Musketeers

Virizion 2.6 as The Swords of Justice


	6. Ridley vs Tate and Liza

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon - Season Two.**

**Episode 6: Meloetta protector Ridley vs Tate and Liza: The Psychic Twins.**

**(Based off of Batman vs Sherlock Holmes)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**The Psychic Twins**_

_**VS**_

_**Ridley**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Ridley:**

Nice outfit, villains.

You look like Team Rocket members.

How can I trust you when all I see from you is evil?

I'll destroy your job like how Ash destroyed Team Rocket's plans.

If your really gym leaders, then how come you look like Jessie and James?

You villains!

I command Golurk to use Flash Cannon while you and your identical twin here are kidnapping Psychic types.

Nothing can convince me, but I bet my raps can.

So bring it on villains.

_(Jumps off of the roof from Cynthia's Unova vacation home)_

I'm Ridley.

* * *

**Tate:**

I once met a trainer who was too overprotected.

**Liza:**

Go get him, brother.

**Tate:**

I think you're a overprotected Meloetta protector.

**Liza:**

Protecting a Psychic type?

**Tate:**

Correct.

He cares so much about Meloetta, but when Meloetta is lost and with someone else.

He claims them as villains.

**Liza:**

You really care about Meloetta.

**Tate:**

We're not who you think we are.

If you're looking for a fight, bring it on.

**Liza:**

I heard he has a Golurk.

**Tate:**

A Ground type, huh?

But his Ground type moves won't have effect on Lunatone and Solrock.

We don't want to hurt Meloetta, we love Psychic types.

My sister is a master.

**Liza:**

But I'm less superior than you, Tate.

* * *

**Ridley:**

Enough lies, villains.

I love Meloetta like a family, a little sister.

My Golurk only comes around-

* * *

**Golurk:**

-When he's needed.

Boy, wonder makes you wonder how you are identical.

Bite harder that an Salamance from an elite four.

I'll blast you with my Psych-Wack-Rap Flash Cannon.

Heavy Slamming a Rock/Psychic type like a cannon then by dinner be relaxin'.

Gotta the Strength to defeat our foes, Team Rocket.

Blast the Kani Trio back to their senses like BOOM, CLASH, LOST IT!

I'll put an end with one blast from my arm cannon.

Holy dear Arceus, let's beat them.

* * *

_(Ridley takes out his pokeball and returned Golurk inside)_

Aw dang it.

* * *

**Ridley:**

You can't fool me, all you want is the legendary pokemon.

You endanger Unova's life.

Why don't you let your father run the Mossdeep gym?

Nobody likes you two.

Not your fans, not your friends, not Ash Ketchum.

* * *

_(Meloetta appears and sat on Ridley's shoulder)_

You'll never get my friend Meloetta, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

_(Team Rocket's helicopter came out of nowhere as Jesse and James used the laser cage to capture Meloetta, but Tate and Liza threw out their pokeballs, revealing Lunatone and Solrock as they both used Psychic on the helicopter, destroying the helicopter, and again, making Team Rocket blast off. Ridley saw Tate and Liza's actions as Meloetta flew over to them)._

* * *

**Tate:**

I believe you frame people as villains because you saw Meloetta with other people.

If you can only see what's really going on, then you'll see you were wrong and you'll feel ashamed like how you framed Ash as a villain when he and Meloetta were battling.

You can see Meloetta liking us after we saved her life and defeating Team Rocket.

**Liza:**

Brother, we done it again.

**Tate:**

Next time, don't frame people for villains if Meloetta is with them!

**Liza:**

We did it!

**Tate:**

Yes we did. We're unstoppable together.

I hope you learned from your mistakes and I've got to say, this battle is finished.

**Liza:**

OHHH!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC...**

**DUNANANANANANANANA...**

**...RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


	7. Mewtwo vs Deoxys

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 7: Deoxys vs Mewtwo**

**(Based off of Goku vs Superman)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Deoxys**_

_**VS**_

_(Mewtwo transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y)_

_**Mewtwo**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Mewtwo:**

Who can stop this all-powerful psychic type with the awful battling and the complicated plot?

Who's got the rap shocks to drop on Hoenn?

This looks like a job for the OG...

**Mew:**

Mewtwo.

**Mewtwo:**

I'm booming it, you're bombing it.

I'm villainous to humans and pokemon who fights around in a city and cause destruction everywhere.

My level is incredible.

I'm out of your league.

You want your twin, I'll boom then, here it is right there.

All-powerful pokemon from Kanto.

With one Psystrike, I'll destroy you and all your friends.

You're lame in shame.

You came from outer space and landed in Hoenn.

Step into the Kanto region, I'll destroy you into dust.

* * *

**Deoxys:**

How many times are they going to make your more popular?

Your powers have been boring since the first pokemon movie.

_(Mewtwo used Shadow Ball, but Deoxys used the power of an asteroid and changed into its Attack Form and blocked the Shadow Ball with Psycho Boost)_

**Rayquaza:**

DEOXYS!

**Deoxys:**

Defeat me with Shadow Ball, you're crazy.

Cause I'm a Pokemon from outer space, you're used for experiments.

You're pretty shameless to have two Mega Evolutions.

You can't beat my green twin, I Psycho Boost and make your loss.

When I see your second movie, all I do is watch the clock.

Cause there's nothing fun about a legendary pokemon almost die to a burning building from a Genesect.

Look at your evolution.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

**Deoxys:**

More like confusion.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

**Deoxys:**

You'll steal pokemon and make copies from your genes and make pollution.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

* * *

**Mewtwo:**

Ha-Ha. Your rapping is weaker than your battle deeds.

Just one Psystrike, and THINGS GO CRAZY IN LaROUSSE CITY'S DROIDS!

I'll make Rayquaza scream like Genesect begging for mercy.

From Hoenn to Sinnoh, you can leave this region.

(Flies away into the skies)

* * *

**Deoxys:**

(Flies after Mewtwo)

Don't lecture me about battles, you girly coward.

You got your butt beat by a bug with no psychic powers.

(Mewtwo turns around and flies towards Deoxys)

Our fans call me a rip off, but I'll prove them wrong and finish this battle.

One Psycho Boost should finish the job and I'll finally stop hearing you babble.

(Mewtwo and Deoxys clashed, creating an explosion.)

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_Very good. How about Deoxys vs Genesect/Mewtwo in the style of Goku vs Superman?_

* * *

**EP-**

**-IC-**

**-RAP...**

**BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


	8. Cilan vs Clemont

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 8: Cilan vs Clemont**

**(Based off of Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye)**

_**EPIC RAP Battles of poke...**_

_**Cilan**_

_**VS**_

_**CLLLLEMMMONT**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Clemont:**

Of all the inventions I made in my life.

They put a Connoisseur and a Pansage up against me?

I'm an inventor, I make great machines.

Your skills are more like an A-Class Mr. Bean.

You can't beat me.

I'll have Bunnelby affect your knee.

You're so close to strike three.

When it's your turn, you'll make an evaluation.

But I'll start rhyming you into a crazy station.

THE FUTURE IS NOW!

Did you hear that or do I need to be more specific?

Perhaps I should be a A-Class Connoisseur and annoy my friends 'till their heads start a blowing effect.

We're both Gym Leaders, but I'm an inventor.

I make machines that impresses Ash.

You annoy everybody with your evaluation while I make the future, you start a bash.

* * *

**Cilan:**

_(Tighten up his green bowtie.)_

IT'S EVALUATION TIME!

I see you are traveling like a chime.

But in reality, you are like a failing mime and I'm still in my prime, you're more like slime.

Why are you always covered in grime?

Your little sister always find a pretty girl and tries to make you have a happy, embarrassing climb.

You run like Double D, but everybody enjoyed it with glee.

Your work always fail and explode like a query, but you never have a scientific degree.

You don't want to mess with a A-Class Connoisseur.

I rap faster while you rap slow like a blur.

Build a robot to make a replacement?

How about you be a gym leader in a basement?

* * *

**Clemont:**

Well I think that you are crazy.

Your evaluation was nothing but hazy.

Every method of battle for you has a crazy ratel, except I my rapping chattel.

I make the future by inventing machines and bring popularity to make my fame that all kinds of trainers of the mind of you like a rattle.

My inventions may fail, but I'm not giving up on my job as both a Gym Leader and an inventor.

The world will know me as the greatest inventor and all never have my inventions fail me like EVERY TIME!

* * *

_(Clemont takes out his Bunnleby and Cilan takes out his Pansage. They were about to attack each other until and Onix came out of the ground and hit both Pansage and Bunnleby. The Onix was standing tall as Brock jump off the Onix and landed in front of Clemont.)_

* * *

**Brock:**

Why don't you pick on a Leader your own size? _(O__wn size)_

We got a little boy over here, plus I got your back, Cilan.

Rock Type Gym guy.

My electricity is going to fly.

By the way, you'll never be the greatest Gym Leader compared to Lt. Surge.

I can put the rock in rapping while Clemont failed to keep his role and sticking electricity in Electric Types and hiding up inside his room on some Dr. Eggman business.

This Gym Battle is increasing, but now it's finished.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

**_Chandelurefan1_**

_Clemont vs Cilan in the style of Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye with Brock as Neil Degrasse Tyson_

* * *

**EPIC RAP Battles of pokemon...**

**EPIC RAP Battles of p...**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


End file.
